


An Inescapable Truth

by Blacksky92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Gang Rape, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksky92/pseuds/Blacksky92
Summary: Harry uses the invisibility cloak to stalk Draco into a death eater meeting. He wants nothing more than to prove that him and Snape are both death eaters. Only what he encounters is anything but what he expected.





	An Inescapable Truth

Harry sat at the window sill, his eyes dancing across the valley below. He knew Hermione would kill him if she knew what he had planned. He waited patiently though copious amounts of anxiety steadily consumed his heart. 

He watched as a blonde boy traversed down the hillside, straight toward the target he had expected. 

The Whomping Willow. 

He didn’t have to look twice to know it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

He could pursue him now but he knew that would be unwise. He would wait until he witnessed who else would be attending this death eater meeting. Not to mention he stood less of a chance of getting caught.

He suspected that at any moment, his eyes would fall upon his potions professor. He knew Snape was still a death eater, yet no one seemed to believe him. Tonight would prove to confirm this fact. 

He watched as twilight dissipated, giving way to the night as darkness consumed the sky. 

His eyes fell upon their target. He watched as Snape weaved his way down the hillside, his head darting in various directions as he did so. He didn’t wish to get caught, it was a trait Harry was soon to inherit.  

It was time. 

Harry collected his wand before sliding it into his robes. He whisked his invisibility cloak from his truck before cascading it over his body. He was fortunate to be in possession of such an item. It only made the possibility of succeeding that much more likely. He made his way down the stairs. He wasted no time as he headed out the castle door. His eyes searched the surrounds before trudging through the muddy grass. 

He stood before the temperamental tree, trying decipher if it were aware of his presence. He crept further forward before making a run for it. He slid into the hollow before stepping cautiously down the familiar hallway. He could hear voices further down the path, though he struggled to make out what they were saying.  

He would soon find out as he stumbled silently up the hallway towards the dining area. He was certain that’s where they had all congregated. 

He wasn’t wrong as the room came into sight. The group was larger than Harry had been anticipating as his eyes ran over the attendants. Some of them he recognised, some of them he didn’t. Lucius Malfoy, Draco of course. His face screwed up as it fell on Bellatrix. He hated her only marginally less than the dark lord. His body shuddered as his eyes fell on the monster himself.   

He stood by the entryway, afraid to get any closer before becoming aware of the presence of another. The man stood several metres away from him. His eyes ran over the man before recognising him almost instantly. 

Wormtail. 

Of course he would be here.

Harry rolled his eyes, resisting every urge not to grab the man now and put him through his paces. 

“It seems we have company.” Voldemort chuckled but continued to face his congregation. It was the first set of words that had succeeding in capturing Harry’s attention. 

The words prompted the young wizard’s heart to pound as he instinctively steeped back. He had to be prepared to run at a moments notice. Was Voldemort referring to him? But how could he possibly know he was there? He stood still, watching as the scene played out before his eyes. 

Voldemort turned his attention in Harry’s direction, as though knowing he was there. Harry instinctively avoided eye contact, although he felt as though the man was staring straight through him. 

“Grab him.” Voldemort stated coldly as Harry felt strong hands grasp him with a brute force. He felt himself being dragged towards the table before being tossed on top of the wooden contraption. 

How did he know he was there? 

Had he known all along? 

But how?

Harry’s heart pounded as he remained kneeling before his enemy.

“Now, now, let’s see... Draco.” Voldemort turned his attention toward the blonde wizard, his eyes pierced his, showing no sign of relenting. It was an action that sent a shiver up the blonde’s spine. 

“I have a new toy for you to play with. ” Voldemort chuckled before tearing the invisibility cloak from Harry's body.

Harry knew it was coming, yet his body still flinched in response. He was no longer impervious to the gazes before him. He glanced up, his eyes instinctively locking with Snape. He despised his dreaded potions professor but right now he was his only hope. His influence over the dark lord might just have the potential to save him. 

The essence of horror darted through Snape’s eyes yet it refused to linger. He couldn’t afford for it to as he beheld Lily’s son. He knew the boy was in for it, he was a lamb who had just wandered into the lion’s den. Snape thought the boy would have been a bit smarter than that. Then again, knowing the boy’s audacity, he wouldn’t have been expecting to get caught.

“Now let's make this a tad more interesting.” Voldemort chuckled before withdrawing his wand. He took no hesitation before aiming the weapon at Harry. 

Snape flinched as he racked his mind, trying to figure out what exactly the dark lord had in mind.

Voldemort mumbled a series of incoherent words. It was an action soon followed by a flash of light. 

Harry expected the man to have killed him. 

Only he didn’t. 

He opened his eyes, both curious and afraid as to what he would be confronted with. The cold of the night suddenly felt raw to him. Why had he only suddenly become so aware of it? An eruption of laughter invaded his ears, something that only made him too aware of what had just transpired. 

He gasped in horror as he realized he was naked.

He wanted desperately to cover his exposed flesh, but knew there was little point. No matter how much he tried, someone would always be able to see some part of him. 

“Draco! Up you get!” Voldemort commanded, the delight rife in his eyes as he aimed his wand at the blonde. 

Draco felt his body shake as he instinctively rose to his feet. He hated Harry, but he didn’t hate him enough to do what he was sure the dark lord had in mind. 

“Get on the table.” 

Draco complied, too afraid of what would happen to him if he didn't. 

“Fuck him.” Voldemort commanded, a smug smile lined his lips as the words left his lips. 

Draco’s mouth fell open, disturbed by the lack of hesitation in the man's words. It wasn’t as though he wasn’t expecting it, yet the words still shook him to the core. He knew he had little choice in the matter yet his body was stifled by hesitation. 

“Draco.” Voldemort sighed before rolling his eyes.

“When are you going to learn that when I tell you to do something, I expect it to be done? Are you really as thick as your father?” The man grunted, seeming to have no regard for Lucius, who only remained silent at the man’s insults. It was evident he didn’t wish to draw attention to himself, as if afraid of making himself the next target.

“I thought you would have delighted at this opportunity?” The dark lord continued, feigning his surprise as he leaned back in his chair. 

Draco shook his head slightly, though he didn’t mean to as he willed his body to stop.

“You disappoint me.” Voldemort growled, the ferocity at which his words were delivered only startled the blonde to his core.

“You have two choices, fuck or be fucked yourself.”

Draco gasped, not liking his prospects as he began to undo his trousers. He slowly withdrew his cock before aiming it at the opening splayed before him. His heart pounded as he tried to rouse his member to life. He normally had no trouble but today was proving difficult, though it wasn’t for lack of trying. He breathed a sigh of relief as it became semi hard. He pushed the tip against Harry’s opening, hoping that doing so would aid in his efforts.

“No, please.” Harry whimpered, suddenly not caring who heard the desperation in his voice. 

It was enough to make Draco stop his actions without hesitation. He wished he didn’t have to endure this humiliating scenario, though he knew Harry had it infinitely worse.

“Haven't you had enough quite enough my lord?” Snape sighed as if bored, though he found nothing about the scene before him boring. It was all he could do to stop his stomach from churning. He'd managed to maintain his poker face despite the scene acting out before his eyes. 

If the truth be told, he felt for Harry. He was at the mercy of a group of people who had never been known to display any. He was in for a torturous night, one he likely wouldn’t live long enough to see the end of.

“Draco! Off you get. It seems we have a new volunteer.” A cheeky grin played about Voldemort’s lips as his attention was now focused solely on Snape.

The potions professor felt his heart sink at the mess he had just inherited. 

He should have known this would happen. What was he thinking?

“Come now Severus, show him how it’s done, wont you?”

Snape resisted the urge to vomit as he could all but ignore the disturbing act playing out before him.

“There is no need for that my lord.”

“Ah, but I insist.” Voldemort leaned forward, his eyes penetrating Snape’s. The gaze was unrelenting as the dark lord collected his wand tighter within his grasp. It was a threat and Snape knew it.

Severus sighed, refusing to show the man any sign of fear as he rose to his feet. He climbed on top of the table before kneeling behind the young wizard.

Harry felt his body shake even more as he felt more vulnerable than ever. He wanted nothing more than to get up and run away but he knew it would be pointless. Why did he allow himself to fall into this horrendous situation? 

He should have just gone to bed.

“Your taking longer than Draco. I don’t have all night.” Voldemort made no qualms about reminding the potions professor to get down to business.

Snape knew it would be better for the both of them if he got this done fast. He undid his trousers before collecting his cock within his fingers. He hesitated slightly before pressing it against his student’s opening. He leant forward, his lips mere centimetres from Harry’s ears.

“I'm so sorry.” Snape whispered as he felt the eyes of everyone upon him. He had lowered his voice enough to ensure no one else bore witness to his words. 

He despised being perpetually forced to do acts against his will. Though neither Voldemort, nor Dumbledore had ever sentenced him to an act like this before. He closed his eyes, trying to drown out the world around him. 

Harry was surprised to hear the words leave Snape’s lips. He thought the man would delight at such an opportunity. He did seem that sort of person, though perhaps he had misjudged the man. 

“What are you waiting for?!” Voldemort growled as he leaned over the table. Snape couldn't afford to keep hesitating like this. He pressed his member against Harry's opening. He could feel the boy shaking beneath him. He wanted so much to use a lubrication spell, it would spare Harry a significant amount of pain. Only, he knew the dark lord would forbid it. Not to mention, with all these witnesses, he would never be able to pull it off without being noticed.

He ran his index finger under his tongue, collecting as much saliva as he could muster. He proceeded to line the boy’s opening with it.

“Severus. Hurry up!” Voldemort stated coldly before collecting his wand in his fingers.

“Yeah hurry up! What kind of man are you?!” Bellatrix mocked as laughter erupted from her lips. Snape cringed as the laughter spread to the lips of everyone in the room. Everyone except Draco he noticed. 

He had no choice. 

Snape forced his cock into Harry’s body. 

He hated himself as he watched Harry sink his teeth into his own forearm. His attempts at suppressing his agonised screams failing as his body reluctantly gave way to the violent intrusion. 

Harry bit back the tears as his body suffered through this intensely violating experience. He could tell Snape was holding back, something he was immensely grateful for as he held his eyes tightly shut.

No part of him wanted to know this world anymore.


End file.
